


[Podfic] holi holi (holiday)

by three_reads (three_mugs_of_tea)



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band), SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Meet-Cute, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, from the original work:, junan rise, why did i do this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 11:22:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17223104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/three_mugs_of_tea/pseuds/three_reads
Summary: From the original work:“So,” he begins, casually, “Why are you looking for a mattress, anyway?”Yanan furrows his brows a little bit. “To sleep on. Is that not the usual?”





	[Podfic] holi holi (holiday)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [norikae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/norikae/gifts).
  * Inspired by [holi holi (holiday)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15560757) by [norikae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/norikae/pseuds/norikae). 



> I honestly adore this fic and I wanted to try my hand at podficcing. I'm sorry for the bad meh audio quality and my mistakes. Please let me know what I can do to improve!

Thank you to turtlemyths for letting me podfic their amazingly cute work as my first project!

 

[Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/wubfz6bmr2q7643/holi_holi_holiday.mp3/file)

[Filedropper](http://www.filedropper.com/holiholiholiday)

 

Music: [Aspire by Scott Holmes](http://freemusicarchive.org/music/Scott_Holmes/Corporate__Motivational_Music_2/Aspire_1241)

License: [CC BY-NC 4.0](https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc/4.0/)

**Author's Note:**

> I might also start podficcing some of my own works from three_mugs_of_tea. Let me know if there are any specific works that I've written that you'd like to see podficced while I deal with my massive writer's block.


End file.
